mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MR Channel News
''Mercury Rising'' Latest news from the world of Mercury Rising (circa June 1999): WKRN Nashville, TN. June 28, 1999: No official response on Knoxville Airport radar's mystery 'blip' - State and federal authorities refused comment today on a mystery signature seen briefly on the radar of Knoxville's McGhee Tyson Airport from 05:40 to 05:50 PM Eastern Daylight Time, when it disappeared from radar between Waynesville and Asheville, near the Blue Ridge Parkway of North Carolina. Conspiracy theorists have already jumped on the story, and many of them claim supposed evidence that it was a UFO or some kind of government experiment gone awry. These claims have been readily denounced. ''Alternity'' Latest news from the world of Alternity (circa June 1997): WLS-TV, ABC 7, Chicago, ILL. June 6, 1997: Authorities baffled by murder of autistic 9 year-old - A joint FBI and local police taskforce met a grisly scene today at 2144 West 23rd Street in the Lower West Side -- a murdered nine year-old autistic boy named Simon John Lynch. Teams from CPD, headed by Detective Jack Nichols, were still investigating the scene of the boy's murder when FBI personnel arrived, headed by Thomas 'Tommy' Jordan, (Special Agent in Charge SAC of the city's field office) and Art Jeffries (Assistant Special Agent in Charge A-SAC of the city field office). The initial forensic reports released by CPD have determined that the boy was killed by at least one .38 caliber bullet to the heart from a 1960s commercial sniper rifle, resulting in death within minutes. The boy's mother, Jenny Lynch, 39, cried incessantly as police investigators questioned her -- "We heard a sharp report, the-the distinct crack of a gunshot. Both me and my husband thought it was outside at first. But then I heard my Simon, my poor baby Simon, wail and scream right after the shot, as if in pain, and then a split second later there was this, this thud - this dull, ominous thud, and... and from that moment on, I knew something terrible had happened." WLUC FOX 6, Marquette, NM. (North Michigan) June 6, 1997: Southhampton Island shelling attack denied by Canada, US border states on alert - Last week's attack on the Quebec city of Coral Harbor and its associated military post on Southampton Island has been vehemently denied by the Canadian government, while U.S. satellites over the region at the time of the attack tell a different story, and confirms the allegations against Canada -- their military did indeed launch an attack against the island, but it was entirely unauthorized by the chain of command within the Canadian government. This an indicator that they are losing control of their military, which has only been reinforced by reports of National Guard deployments in Dakota, Minnesota, North Michigan, and Erie - all Canadian border states - though rumors of deployments in Wisconsin and South Michigan have yet to be independently confirmed or denied. The UN has continued to plea for the Canadian government to regain control of the situation before it gets out of hand, though as of late, envoys to Winnipeg have been unsuccessful. As a result, Quebec has raised its public alert to its highest level in fifteen years, and even Cascadia has reportedly begun stationing troops at key points along their 1800 mile border with Canada. Real World Real World news circa December 1998: Category:Mercury Rising Continuity Category:Alternity